quizzitfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Quizzit:quote/12
(551) (24/09/2005 - 18:56:06) <+BauBauMicioMicio> MaggieMaY ma tu la geografia l'ha studiata alla Scuola Radio Elettra? *(552) (24/09/2005 - 22:34:54) <+Aprilia> kazako.. scinn'm a cuoll <@Eolo> che nell'antica lingua dei padri illiri.... significa... oh.. cosacco.. trovo che la tua compagnia si faccia sempre piu' inopportuna *(553) (24/09/2005 - 22:44:34) <@hat> calcio Serie A: Juve scappa, 2-1 a Parma (1370550) <-- scappa? prima ruba e poi scappa? lool *(554) (24/09/2005 - 23:37:21) <+[S_A_u_R_O_N]> nella mia camera ce sta er ciwawa mio e basta <@Gutemberg> ma un minollo infrocito <@Gutemberg> ehm inferocito *(555) (24/09/2005 - 23:48:11) <@InS4n|tY> stasera mi sento particolarmente gnocca <@hat> InS4n|tY cerca qualcuno ke si senta particolarmente salsa *(556) (25/09/2005 - 03:40:48) 3:40am Rossella_O_Hara ?XStyle@217.201.Azzurra-302467D8? has Quit iRC (devo trombarmi wonderwall!) *(557) (25/09/2005 - 15:16:53) 15:17:22 15:13:14 <@Chiara> meggola, sei sicura che biobiomociomocio non bari? <-- lui no bari.. lui essere molto + terrone *(558) (25/09/2005 - 15:51:31) 15:51:01 so fusa :D 15:51:20 gia' MaggieMaY lo sappiamo 15:51:36 NoNameGod dopo aver visto te non capimo piu' nulla :???????? *(559) (26/09/2005 - 17:56:25) sai sbiri io nella vita ho provato molte cose pericolose .... paracadutismo, scalate ecc.. ora vorrei provare un'emozione unica.... spara vorrei entrare nella tua testa e buttarmi nel vuoto! *(560) (26/09/2005 - 23:39:37) <@Eolo> -::|23:37:28|::- querk ----> baresi di merda.... <@Eolo> scusa Bush]|<@Eolo> e scusate milanisti *(561) (27/09/2005 - 23:12:49) <+Animale> <@wonderwall> beirut <--- la capitale di Eolo *(562) (28/09/2005 - 23:27:47) <@chiattulillo> come avrebbe detto re vittorio emanuele III: abbiam buon! *(563) (29/09/2005 - 00:40:15) [00:39@hat Bush]|meglio.. tanto son sempre i peggiori che se ne vanno *(564) (29/09/2005 - 00:41:16) [00:39@hat Bush]|meglio.. tanto son sempre i peggiori che se ne vanno [Quit ? Time: 00:39:13 :: Utente: itised83 :: ~a@Azzurra-710A3998.pool8261.interbusiness.it :: Messaggio: 'Ping timeout' ? *(565) (29/09/2005 - 15:46:19) 15:45:32 ma xke' il clitoride non si trova sul seno? *(566) (29/09/2005 - 20:40:22) 20:36:18 20:35:33 <@colore_del_grano> faterella s'e' superata stavolta ;) <- e non poteva andarsi addosso e farsi male invece di limitarsi a superarsi? *(567) (30/09/2005 - 00:13:03) 00:12@Rossella_O_Hara siamo tutte delle maiale! 00:12@Rossella_O_Hara non e' un chan e' un casino! *(568) (30/09/2005 - 00:39:42) ma stasera ho un culo sfondato mi fa piacere per chi te lo ha fatto *(569) (03/10/2005 - 21:58:49) 21:56:12 grazie bella Pizzi8na trovare un altro maschio ora e' un impressa 21:56:26 dai lo trovaerai^^ *(570) (07/10/2005 - 01:53:31) :]01:55:26[]@sarajaneInS4n|tY da quando ormai stai con TriviaBot? *(571) (07/10/2005 - 16:13:21) <@Aprilia> devo pure andare a fare un regalo al "capo" <@Sbirigudy> ma dagli un tranga usato *(572) (07/10/2005 - 23:53:59) [23:53:00 moana co' vattene amore? 23:53:05 "vieni amore" semmai... *(573) (08/10/2005 - 00:00:33) 23:59:45 Domanda:' Vivace danza a coppie contrapposte 23:59:48 pariglia' *(574) (08/10/2005 - 19:04:03) ' MasterMind' ' 1?' manche <@irina^> !tira minimi<@GameDale> ' MINIMI': XXX? <@Eolo> !tira limiti<@GameDale> ' LIMITI': Parola esatta!' Eolo '''guadagna un punto *(575) (10/10/2005 - 15:05:30) <@Eolo> splitting <@GameDale> ??? Il vincitore dopo 22 manche e' Eolo con il punteggio di 315.4 punti ??? <+Brand0n> winning eoleven *(576) (10/10/2005 - 17:26:32) <+UnoBOT> ANSA :: spettacolo Tv:Martelli apre con Fini e D'Alema (1507716) <@Aprilia> ANSA :: spettacolo Tv:Fini apre D'Alema con Martelli (1507716) *(577) (11/10/2005 - 00:05:06) * @hat fa bussare cannavaro al citofono di Aprilia e gli fa dire: "we capo.. ce facit pazzia nu poc?" *(578) (11/10/2005 - 00:12:41) @hat azz.. porto fortuna davvero <@Eolo> quasi quasi.. ti schiaccio... *(579) (11/10/2005 - 00:46:22) <@hat> cmq.. finalmente lapo ha dato un segno d'affetto verso la juve... <@hat> gli piacciono le strisce *(580) (11/10/2005 - 20:30:20) <@DaleCooper> '[20:29:20]' <@Aprilia> !tira odarei <- odarei anch'io se qualcuna lo volesse *(581) (11/10/2005 - 20:31:45) <@hat> ANSA :: calcio Comunicato ufficiale da parte della dirigenza juventina: domenica la juve gioca con le maglie nere perche' lapo si e' tirato tutte le righe bianche *(582) (12/10/2005 - 21:17:40) Domanda: Perseo rubo' alle tre graie l'occhio e il dente che si passavano a turno. L'eroe chiese quindi loro come prima cosa, in cambio della restituzione, dove.... <+Animale> ...trovare un cesso *(583) (16/10/2005 - 18:39:45) 3 lettere Il dio dei cieli dei Sumeri <+OrsettoProletario> anu??? Risposta esatta!!! (anu) <+OrsettoProletario> che culu *(584) (16/10/2005 - 19:00:39) <@Eolo> ' AFORISMI:' L'unica cosa che interessa alle donne della testa di un uomo sono i capelli (Enrique Jardiel Poncela) ----> cazzo... sono fregato *(585) (21/10/2005 - 23:58:42) ANSA :: spettacolo Harry Potter vietato ai minori (1755064) ----> lo sapevo che prima o poi s'inchiappettava la civetta..... alla faccia tua.. hat *(586) (22/10/2005 - 00:11:51) <@Eolo> !tira niger <@GameDale> NIGER: Parola esatta! Eolo guadagna un punto <@Aprilia> NOOOOOOO <@NoNameGod> Aprilia: ...eolo e' avvantaggiato..sai quante sue vicine di lampione sono del niger *(587) (29/10/2005 - 20:37:22) Panchina, e' il pane cinese? cosi' come il pandispagna e' quello spagnolo? *(588) (30/10/2005 - 14:20:21) a dir la verita' devo chiedere scusa a Gattuso, devo ammettere di aver sempre avuto un'idea sbagliata su di lui. Ho sempre pensato che fosse davvero l'anello darwiniano di congiunzione tra scimmia ed uomo ! invece no .... mi sbagliavo ... e' una scimmia e basta ! *(589) (31/10/2005 - 00:07:33) !tira ke@@stamoscakemigiraintorno sei proprio una merda.. *(590) (01/11/2005 - 21:01:36) Tempo scaduto! La parola da indovinare era' ZSZSZS ''' *(591) (01/11/2005 - 23:18:14) <@Aprilia> vegetable.. come va l'arto? <@irina^> come va l'orto *(592) (02/11/2005 - 19:01:41) 18:59:47 *ChanServ* TenbuHorin e' il founder di MicroSoft. Motivo: Identificato al nick di Bill Gates tramite password. *(593) (03/11/2005 - 19:00:36) <+UnoBOT> ANSA :: italia Patente: Oggi alle ore 13:45 DaleCooper ha preso la patente. Allertata la vigilanza. (113) *(594) (06/11/2005 - 01:10:35) <@hat> sto parlando con un amico di un fatto :P <-- nn si parla alle spalle dei drogati :? *(595) (18/11/2005 - 20:29:40) 20:23:01 Categoria: Trivial Pursuit Autore: Camicio 20:23:01 Domanda: Qual e' il mammifero capace, se in pericolo, di simulare la morte apparente? 20:24:02] La risposta era L'opossum 20:24:11 l'apostrofo! 20:24:16 l'opossino... *(596) (28/11/2005 - 22:13:31) 22:09:57 a me la 5 me gusta 22:10:37 5. gianluke - famiglia acida e manula velina! - nessun voto *(597) (01/12/2005 - 20:02:40) 19:58:55 (colore_del_grano) quando l'Inter vincera' lo scudetto.... 19:59:05 5. khinny - il mondo collassera' su se stesso e sara' buio e freddo...e poi un canto incomincera'....e si creeranno le foreste e le valli e i monti e la vita nascera' di nuovo e sara' bianco-nera - 2 voti da Mariline colore_del_grano *(598) (03/12/2005 - 19:12:33) 19:09:40 Materazzi (centrocampista GnoccheRitardate) recupera un buon pallone nella zona mediana *(599) (18/12/2005 - 23:11:18) 23:11 beh senza ragazze i ragazzi sarebbero tutti falegnami :D *(600) (29/12/2005 - 14:46:40) 14:33:40 14:33:16 <@JohnnyKnoxville83> vi saluto raga!!! buon pom.. <- ho paura di sapere come prosegue la parola